Ranch, Hero, and The Sage
by Chocolate Latte
Summary: Saria has a short vacation. She visits Link and finds out that Link loves a girl name Malon. She also finds out she has feeling for Link, but who will Link choose, the girl he loves or the best friend he has. Please R/R.
1. Saria's Return

_A/N: This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction based on Zelda and I'm also new here. Oh yes, this is also going to be in Saria's point of view. They are seventeen now, by that I mean seven years after Link defeated Gannondorf. It's not sure who Link will end up with yet, Malon or Saria._

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Zelda._

  
  


Chapter One " Saria's Return"

  
  


I closely observed Rauru as he made his decision whether I can have short vacation or not.

  


" I don't see why you can't, you haven't had a conversation with Link for quite a while," Rauru answered. My heart jumped with joy as he finished that sentence.

  


" Thank you," I said contentedly, " I promise it's will be a really short vacation, like four weeks".

  


" Yes go on, I'll inform one sage to go after you if there is an emergency," Rauru said.

My mind went of the idea of my short vacation.

  


" Gannondorf can not be coming back, can he," I asked Rauru, " we sealed him away".

  


" Well, that's right, but who knows what might happen," Rauru explained seriously, then his expression changed to a smile, " do not worry about him, you have to think about what you are going to do for your vacation, now I will send you to the forest, have a happy vacation". 

  


I saw his smiled as he waved good bye, I waved back and closed my eyes. With a few words, I opened my eyes, and I ended up in front of the new Deku Tree.

  


" Oh hello Saria, how have you've been doing lately, you've grown up, quite a young lady now," the Deku Tree said gleefully. 

  


" Hello Deku Tree, have you seen Link anywhere?" I asked impatiently, but with manners.

  


" Well, he might be in the ranch...Link and Malon have been dating for awhile and he has been helping her and her father around in the ranch, like taking care of the horses," the Deku Tree explained, "he usually comes back at dinner time".

  


" What time is it now?" I asked.

  


" Ten o'clock in the morning, but I heard Malon might be here right now so you might as well ask her if she can bring you back to the ranch with her," the Deku Tree suggested.

  


" Thanks," I said quickly. Then I ran to the entrance of the forest and the Deku Tree was right, she was here. The only problem is that she doesn't know who I am or that I was Link's best friend.

  


_A/n: Please review. Thanks._

  



	2. Saria's Tale

_A/N: This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction based on Zelda and I'm also new here. Oh yes, this is also going to be in Saria's point of view. They are seventeen now, by that I mean seven years after Link defeated Gannondorf. It's not sure who Link will end up with yet, Malon or Saria._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Zelda.._ _This is just a fan fiction_

Chapter Two: " Saria's Tale "

I slowly walked over to the girl who is supposedly Malon.

" Hi are you Malon?" I asked.

" Yes," she said, she gave me a warming smile.

" Hello, you don't know me, but I'm Link's friend, Saria," I said.

" You're Saria?" She asked, her eyes widen. " Link has told me a lot of things about you, he's at the ranch right now, do you need a ride to get there?".

" Yes, if it's not troubling," I said, trying to convince her that I'm not that desperate for a ride to the ranch to see Link, which I was.

" No it won't, I bet Link would really be happy to see you," she said, not hesitating to answer.

She gestured me to the wagon and I sat right next to the seat she had to sit on. She came on and sat on the seat and the horse started to move. We talked all the way there, we talked about Link. I wasn't suppose to tell her I'm the forest sage, nor was Link suppose to tell her. I asked her how Link and she met.

" We knew each other for a long time, I think he told me he met me before he met you," she said.

I stayed smiling. I hid the disgust, why didn't Link say the truth? We were friends before he met her! I couldn't blame Malon. It's not her fault she had the unfortunate destiny of knowing of Link.

" What else did he tell you?" I asked interested. 

" Well he gave me this instrument, an ocarina, I think," she said. 

She handed me an ocarina. It was similar to mine. It is mine! The one I gave him, so he can remember our friendship. Oh, I can't wait to meet that rat.

I clenched it tightly, but not so tight to break it, I slowly gave it back to her.

We had finally arrived to the ranch, it was passed twelve in the afternoon.

I slowly came off the wagon, I was about to help, but Malon yelled.

" No, don't do that," she said, then she gave me a warming smile " you are a guest, I would feel so inhospitable if a guest should help. You should look for Link, don't worry I can handle all these, just please meet Link before you think of helping me".

I gave her a smile, she knows her matters! I don't think Link does. Anyways I went around the ranch to look for Link. Then I saw a tall boy, at the age of seventeen, wearing a green tunic. He held a bunch of logs. Probably a little over a dozen. Then I knew who it was, it was Link! I sneaked up behind him. Then I tapped his shoulder. He surprisedly jumped, dropped all the logs, spun around and looked at me.

" Saria!" He yelled happily. He gave me a hug.

" Hi Link," I said, as I returned his hug.

" It's so nice to see you, you've grown," he said, " you're as tall as me!"

" No, actually about three inches smaller then you," I said. 

" You're a forest child, you can't grow up," Link said. He let go of his hug and smiled at me.

" This is a privilege for me because I'm a," I whispered, " a forest sage".

" Oh, yes, I forgot," he said, then he gave a surprising look, " your wardrobe, your not wearing your green clothes, you wearing a dress now and it's pink". 

He was probably shocked, because he always remembered that I was a tomboy.

" Now don't make fun of my green hair," I said, pointing at my brownish hair.

" What happen, it's brownish now," Link said, as he played around with my hair.

" One of the goddesses changed my hair without my consent," I said, " don't worry the spell will disappear in about one year".

" I like you hair like that, it's better," Link said. He stop twirling my hair and look at me with a alerted look.

" Did Gannondorf escape again?" Link asked.

" No, it's actually," I hesitated, he looked more alerted, " I'm on a vacation".

Link gave a sigh of relief. Then he gave me a hug again. 

" It's so nice to see you again," he said.

I was so happy that I even forget hitting him because of his lies.

A/n: Please review. I will write more until I get about eight reviews from eight different people, so I know that this fan fiction is going somewhere and if I should continue writing it. I also wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and who read. Thanks you very much. 


	3. Like old days

_A/n: Hey, thanks for reviewing, now I know that this fan fiction is actually going somewhere I can continue writing. Anyways, I can't make up my mind whether Link and Malon should be together, or Saria and Link should go together, so I'm kinda confused, but I promise I'll put my hardest effort in this fan fiction. _

  


_A/n: Disclaimer: None of anything of Zelda related belongs to me, none. _

  


_ " _Saria's Return"

Chapter three : Like old days...

Me, Malon, and Link were having a good conversation, until I realized it was almost sunset. 

  


" I'd better be heading back to the forest now, it's the beginning of nightfall," I said, pointing at the sky. 

  


" Oh, me too," Link said. 

  


" Why don't I lend you a horse, I mean Link has his own and I think you both aren't willing to share one horse," Malon insisted.

  


" Your right ," I pointed out. 

  


With that she lead me too a white beautiful horse, with a beautiful saddle. It was so gorgeous. 

It's nicely kept hair was one of the signs that this horse had most special care. It was set aside from the other horses.

  


" This is my horse," Malon smiled, as she patted the horses' head.

  


" It's beautiful," I complimented. 

  


" I try to keep it in good condition," she said. 

  


" Well, it looks like you did one good job on that, this horse is well groomed," I said.

  


She lead the horse out of it's stable. Her smiled faded. 

  


" I'm lending it too you, please protect it from any dangers from the field," she begged, " don't let it go near anything that might hurt it".

  


" I promise," I reassured. She again began to smile.

  


" Good, so you better get going, before it's night," she said. I got on the horse. Link quickly showed up with his horse. He gave Malon a hug and a kiss. Then he mounted his horse.

  
  


" Bye Saria, bye Link," I heard her saying. 

  


" Bye," me and Link said in unison. 

  


It was quiet when we were riding through the field. The friendship seemed to fade after he gave her that hug and kiss. It was no longer a comical and life long friendship, it seemed that everything changed. Maybe I was being a stubborn cow? It was his fault, he was the one telling the lies. 

  


" Why did you lie?" I broke off the silence, my tone was insistent to know an immediate answer.

  


" Excuse me?" He seemed like I woke him up from a day dream. He was just gazing of to the starlit sky. 

  


" Why did you lie?" I asked once again in the same tone.

  


" I don't know what you mean by lying," he said seriously. Then he patted his horse. 

  


" I had a conversation with Malon, it seems you told her a pack of lies and you gave my, MY ocarina to her, the one I gave you, to remember me," I cried out. Then I quickly sped up my horse to get ahead of Link. Link, of course, quickly caught up with me.

  


" Saria don't get mad at me, what do you expect, for me too keep it all my life," he said, like giving a gift that someone gave you to someone else was pointless. 

  


I got angry. Then I did something I never planned on doing. I punched his face so hard, that it cause him to fall off his horse.

  


" What do you expect for me too be happy," I cried out. I made my horse go faster, I didn't look back. In no time, because of my speed, I made it to the forest. I quickly left the stubborn horse at the entrance and went to my house. I closed and locked the door shut ( a/n: Pretend their houses have doors).

Got on my bed and begun to cry.

I guess I cried myself to sleep that night, because at the next morning, my eyes were hard to open. Finally, when they open. I quickly changed my clothes, washed my face and went outside, the sun was shining and I saw a familiar face. Princess Zelda.

  


Princess Zelda hurriedly walked up to me.

  


" I've got important news, I think you better come too the castle," she said. She quickly got out a harp and played a strange song. We transported to the castle garden, or I think it was. I saw Link and Malon there. Malon quickly walked up to me.

  


" What you did too Link, was not called for," she said whispering, " he came to the ranch at early morning with a bleeding nose, he didn't tell me who did it to him, but I bet it was you". She quickly walked out of the garden after that. 

I guess while Malon was telling me those words, Princess Zelda summoned a table, three chairs and some breakfast. 

  


" Please sit down," Princess Zelda said, as she gestured Link and I too the table.

We both sat down.

  


" I think you two are wondering what you are doing here," Zelda said.

Link glared at me coldly, I glared back the same.

  


" Ganondorf has escaped, the sages were captured, and you Saria are the only sage that can help Link," Zelda said again. After those words, our glares disappeared and our facial expression began horrified looks.

  


" I hope you eat, it will give you energy," Princess Zelda said. She dismissed herself, but she said one more statement before she left, " Please work as a team, it depends on your friendship and your loyalty. 

  


We were both shocked still. We were both shocked both by the terms that we would have to be partners and Ganondorf escaped.

~ ~ ~

" I think we don't have an appetite for food right now," Link said to Zelda as she appeared back again after several minutes. We had not a single bite, we just thought about the news that we were just told.

  


" How were that sages caught?" I asked.

  


" That we don't know, but we also don't know where Ganondorf is hiding, that is what you need to find out and seal him back, Saria, defeat him with this once again, Link," Zelda said, she reached for something in the pillow that was next to her. She took it out. It was the legendary sword, the master sword.

  


" You defeated him once, you can do it twice," Zelda encouraged.

  


" The first time wasn't easy, I bet the second will be harder because you got an annoying, jealous, 

person with you as a partner," Link said. He smirked.

  


I glared and said, " I hope you weren't referring to Malon, because she's not coming".

  


Link glared. 

  


" Well anyways, I'll inform my guard to come and pack your stuff, while you two work out your problems and eat something," Zelda said more high spirited, as she was beginning to become aware of the angry tension in the garden.

  
  
  


a/n: What do you think? Please review! Thanks for all those who reviewed and who read! Don't worry there will still be a romantic plot even though there is an action situation. That's why it is in the romance genre.

  
  



End file.
